Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Exhaust from combustion flows through a high pressure turbine and a low pressure turbine prior to leaving the turbine engine through an exhaust nozzle. Exhaust within and leaving the exhaust nozzle is at extremely high temperatures. The exhaust transfers heat to the components of the turbine engine, including the exhaust nozzle. As the components of the turbine engine absorb heat from the exhaust, the heat signature of the turbine engine is increased. It is beneficial to use components that can withstand such heat.